A Blonde Temptation
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Kairi could never have imagined working with her, never mind the other things Kairi did that night. Namine really was a blonde temptation. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


_**A Blonde Temptation**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters.**_

_**A/N: Happy Belated Birthday Shyanne! Please readers, R and R! **_

Kairi was nervous, filled to every pore of her body in anxiety. Hot and searing on her skin she could feel her seemingly infinite uneasiness every time she jumped or widened her eyes too big as the people came zooming past her in a flurry of shouts, directions, colors, and as a medley of smells attacked her senses from lavender to greasy pepperoni pizza from Big Frankie's Italian Pies down the street.

Normally in a job, no matter how significant or energy consuming it was, Kairi always kept her nerves and handled everything, even gaining hypothermia in a chlorine pool in December, with a smile but no her plump pink lips were twisted at the ends in a downwards spiral. She was supposed to be calm, she was a natural and professional and yet here she was losing her mind.

Her long and smooth peach leg jittered, muscles twitching with the fast up and down movement-like a rabbit's leg really. She felt a blush, surely pale pink like normal but still bright enough to catch from across the room, paint itself onto her face. She shouldn't be this nervous and if she were superstitious she would have considered this a horrible omen. Down right despicable would be a better term. Her other foot brushed against her twitching foot and the movement ceased.

That did not mean however, that her nerves were in any resemblance calm, for her fingers strummed the mahogany make-up station desk in a fast and feverish pace-right index, middle, ring, pinky, and repeat- and she was tempted to twirl her curled fiery hair in a frantic attempt to be busy. She had to do something when she was nervous. That's usually when her house became pristine and eat-off-the-floor-clean. She looked like a disheveled mess of a professional top model through the open make-up room door to the people that sped past the room.

Yes, the make up artist she was so frightened to meet with had her own room. She was that prestigious among the glamorous and glorious fashion world and this was Kairi's first meeting with her and all she wanted to do was pace along the smooth cream floor.

A sharp knock filled the room and Kairi stopped her antics and sat at attention, gazing out at the open door where a fist had pounded against a second ago. A porcelain leg with black ankle boots appeared first in the threshold followed by its twin and then _her_.

To say that Kairi's fingers were aching with the need to tap the station was an understatement. She-_Namine_- seemed to know this too as she strolled into the room with a dangerous midnight black cocktail dress and her golden hair falling perfectly down her shoulders in lovely waves. Damn her. Kairi knew this would be hard but really? And did she have to have a smirk on her face and did her sapphire eyes have to sparkle a mischievous twinkle, an all-knowing twinkle? And that brought a question into Kairi's head (besides how long had she been standing at the door).

_Did she know that Kairi wanted to fuck her?_

Yep, there it was. The truth, she wanted-needed-desired- Namine. But she couldn't have her. No. It wasn't allowed, not just professionally, (even though everyone knew that models fucked someone backstage-usually the designer-) but in the fact that Kairi was supposed to be a good daughter to her Italian mother and marry a man and make her a grandmother. Which meant all urges towards females should be denied so rumor didn't spread that she was a lesbian and therefore, prevent her from having a guy and as a result kids.

But even though Kairi prided herself on being a good person and on being almost flawless in everyone's expectations, she had to wonder: weren't good people (almost perfect people) allowed breaks to enjoy whatever they wanted?

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat yourself?" Kairi's face was as red as her hair. She needed to focus (but not focus on Namine's wonderful assets, focus on work now).

"You're Kairi right? You're the center of the show-our little star?" She smiled, dazzling Kairi even further with straight and sparkling pearls of teeth.

"I wouldn't call myself that but yes. You are Namine right? I've adored your work." Kairi admitted as she tried to just focus on the words and not how Namine was moving closer, gripping the back of the chair which she sat in, and was staring at her through the mirror somehow managing to send a shock through her body when she met her eyes through the reflection. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Thank you darling. I've worked so hard so I can work with the most beautiful top models and luckily I get to work with one of the best today if I say so myself." Her long slender fingers twirled a flyaway from Kairi's face and placed the strand of hair back to the side as she spoke but what sent a moan almost bursting through Kairi's pink lips was the gentle and swift touch of her fingertips against her cheek. Yet something confused her and that was the tone of her voice, full of innuendo and a flirting edge. Was she in fact flirting with her? Didn't she date that photographer-Marluxia wasn't it?-so didn't that mean she was straight? Maybe she was only playing and not really flirting. Although Marluxia was a little girly with his bubblegum hair…

"As do I." Kairi's voice is a little breathless but she thinks she covers everything up well, or at least considering the fact that she could be moaning in the chair.

"So let's start by closing your eyes okay?" Her voice gains an edge of business and Kairi wonders whether she actually heard what she heard before in her voice as she closes her eyes. "Good girl." The sound is close to her ears and Kairi can't see her anymore but it doesn't matter. The purr fills her ears and she admits to herself that she's facing a horrible temptation. She might just stop caring and maybe even tarnish her record of being professional and not sleeping with any co-worker for this woman. She might just break her almost perfection.

But just as she talks herself into a moment of passion the eye shadow brush gently swipes her eyelid and as it keeps on stroking her peach eyelids, right and left, and she realizes that she's in the middle of getting ready for Myde's runway show and these needs are so irrational and stupid. She couldn't have fucked her before the show started, they only had thirty minutes and besides could she really have fucked her backstage where most of her colleagues from her agency were (and could possibly hear)? No, no that was lust driven insanity.

And why did she want to fuck her so badly anyway, why did the blonde make her ache in a very sensitive place? Why did she feel such a strong attraction, unlike any she had ever felt, for Namine? How come when she strolled into the agency for the first time and the second and many times after, with designers to meet models, did she want Namine to come alone just to see her for a not so innocent reason?

Kairi didn't know why the attraction was there but it was, burning and sizzling, inside her. Namine was a fantasy, lush curves and stunning eyes (not to mention her velvet voice) so of course Kairi would feel desire, it was only natural. And besides Namine would never do it, she might flirt with her but she wouldn't (and Kairi ignored the stabbing pain in her chest at the thought) do it with her. After all, couldn't Namine have sex with an even more beautiful model than her?

"Open your eyes and look high in the sky doll." The strokes ceased and Kairi opened her eyes, staring face to face with mascara. Kairi's cobalt eyes looked up and Kairi made a deal to herself, she wouldn't deny her feelings toward Namine but she wouldn't start anything or try to start anything. Namine would have to do it so if Kairi, on the off chance, was reading her signals wrong, she wouldn't look like a fool. If things did happen than they happened. Would it really change anything drastically? No, sex is just sex. And with that the redhead decided that if after the show Namine and her fucked then they fucked, if Namine even wanted her and not another girl. Plus, if it was after the show no one would hear anyway…

As Kairi had finally managed to accept that lust was lust and it was probably better to act on it if offered than bottle it up, the rest of her make-up seemed to be painted on her face at the speed of sound or at least to Kairi. Now the only thing left was her lipstick and then she needed to line up with the other models.

Kairi parted her lips and opened them in an 'O' shape for Namine.

"Eager huh?" Namine laughed as she opened the lipstick tube. Kairi blushed and Namine ran the tip of the cold smooth rose pink lipstick over her lips, Namine's eyes trained and focused all on her, her own tongue grazing her lips.

"Only for you," Kairi smirked back.

"I'm sure you say that to all the make-up artists." Namine rolled her eyes and Kairi laughed.

"Only the cute ones." She asserted and Namine's lips quirked up.

Namine gazes at Kairi from the mirror. "Well, my dear you are ready for the first round. Be sure to hurry back after your time in the spotlight for a touch up." And with that Kairi is ushered away to the hustle and bustle of the rest of the backstage.

Kairi doesn't even hear the yells of the director or the other make-up artists as the minutes wind down and with what seems like a flick of the switch, the show is on and the crew is hard at work making sure everything they did prior to the opening is working. Kairi doesn't even feel anything. It seems so far away and when the director tells her it's her turn she's shocked because everything is surreal. She struts her way on the stage like she's been born just to walk it and she knows all eyes on her.

Her stunning, dolled up face, her own assets, and most importantly, the stylish, sleek, velvet looking emerald green dress that hugs her body and helps her steal the show away. She doesn't think; she doesn't have any nerves, all that's there is she and the stage with a few minuscule and bright flashes and whispers of envy and admiration.

She poses and looks every bit the top model she is and she leaves and came onto the stage like an international beautiful model. She is a natural so much that she enthralls everyone in the room while she's in an out-of-body experience.

The runway that stellar stage, is the only place Kairi really feels like perfect without having to be anything but herself and Kairi is so confident on that runway, at home. So when she changed from her full-length evening dress into a blue cocktail dress and a few gold accessories and entered the make-up room with a sexy blue-eyed blonde reading a magazine, she was so confident that she didn't think.

Kairi kissed Namine. The artist had looked up when she had entered and was about to get up from the chair when Kairi pushed her down and kissed her, all her desire flooding into it and then Namine's lips moved against hers and Namine took control and bit Kairi's bottom lip for entrance which she granted eagerly and the blonde's tongue explored Kairi's mouth and somehow felt so good and a moan released itself from Kairi's vocal chords. Kairi's head was swimming and she felt so much pleasure out of such a small act of passion. She didn't understand how that could happen or how she felt on fire but she did and she whimpered when Namine pulled back and stood up on the other side of the chair, so far away from her.

"I'm sorry." Kairi mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"What for Kairi?" Namine asked in a curious and shocked voice. Kairi's head whipped up from its sorrowful position.

"Aren't you straight? Didn't you date that photographer Marluxia?" Kairi questioned.

"I did and no, not at all. And do you kiss all the girls you think are straight like that?" Namine laughed, a lazy wink playing with Kairi.

"I didn't think I just have wanted to for a long time and I felt so confident being on the runway and secure that I-I-I don't know. And normally I don't, but you aren't straight?" Was Kairi hearing her right? Maybe Kairi's moment of stupidity wasn't so stupid after all.

"No it's a term called bisexual. Best of both worlds really. And does that mean I won't be getting more later?" Namine's smirk made her heart race and Kairi felt lightheaded. She was attracted to her? She enjoyed it just as much as Kairi?

"Do you want more?" Kairi asked her breathing halted for a single moment to hear what she really wanted to hear.

"Kairi, you're one of the hottest women on this planet as voted several times and for several years by the magazines. I would be crazy not to. And after that amazing performance? Hell yes. Why do you think I flirted with you?" Namine moved around the chair again and leaned against it in front of Kairi. Her smirk was still playing on her face and a wink joined the fun at the end of her words.

Maybe Kairi's reasoning with herself wasn't going to go to waste like she thought.

"But anyway, I have to touch up your make-up now that we've had some fun so sit down and let's get to it."

Namine went to the other side of the chair and sat on the right arm and Kairi sat down in the chair. Every single touch up from her mascara and especially her lipstick was becoming increasingly sensitive (a whimper, a slight gasp, a moan, and more all shoved down her throat) as Namine progressed. If Namine's touch did this to her when they were working and were probably a bit more innocent in nature (though they probably weren't because of Namine's nature) then what would her touch do to her later in a more sexual experience?

"Kairi, finale in three minutes!" Kairi couldn't tell who was calling her but it shook her out of her revere and she noticed Namine stopped and was putting up her instruments of beauty. Kairi mentally slapped herself for the unprofessional behavior (but this wasn't the end, she was about to do much worse) and rushed out behind stage right beside the entrance. She watched model after model strut by and then Zexion's voice whispered in her ear to go.

She loved that stage, she felt at peace, and it was just a feeling (electric, secure, and bright) that made her the happiest she ever could be in the world. This was her favorite place to be and that feeling was there. She was in a world of her own and like she felt earlier, no one could break it. She reached the end of the runway and posed, showing the clothes and sending a short story about them with the way she moved and then she turned around.

Sapphire eyes broke through her walls and she was shocked. No one had pierced her world, her little bubble of concentration and phenomenon, before. No one except Namine apparently, she was there behind the stage in an alcove where she could see her, she was watching her. She felt so nervous and so exposed. And that's why she almost tripped.

Kairi didn't know what to do in that split second, if she didn't go on as if it was intentional then it would be obvious that she made a mistake but even more so if she overcompensated for it. She glanced back at Namine before coming up with a solution. She cheated the front and extended her right leg out and struck a confident pose before turning around and walking back up the runway and somehow she cleared it and not a single person said a word or seemed to notice it because if they had she would have known.

Yet Kairi couldn't believe that had happened. She was blown away and as she stripped the dress off and slipped on her casual tee, jeans, and heels look she felt sick. She had managed to hold herself well and continue forward but all she could think about was that she had actually messed up.

And it was all because of her distraction courtesy of Namine.

Namine wasn't fully to blame and she knew that but Kairi knew she had let herself affect her career. She needed to snap out of it and satisfy her consuming desires. Yet at the same time something a little weird had happened and it meant something. She walked back to the make-up room and like she knew it her blonde (that sounded so right) was there.

"What happened out there?" That was not what Kairi expected out of Namine's mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you covered it well but what happened? Did you trip?" Namine looked worried and Kairi was one, shocked that she knew and noticed, and two, she wondered if that strange occurrence wasn't just her imagination.

"How did you know that? No one noticed." Kairi's mom had even texted her saying what a phenomenal job she had done while she was changing and if her nitpick mother hadn't noticed before leaving then how did she? The press didn't and the designer didn't notice. How could she? Was she just a brilliant observer or what?

"They just don't see you like I do." Namine shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. And maybe it shouldn't be but it was to Kairi.

_Maybe it was important because someone saw her and not her perfect façade._

"This is the first time we've met, if anything it should be the opposite."

"That's true." Namine admitted.

_What did that say about everyone else and about Namine?_

"You." Kairi finally answered her question.

"What?" Namine looked confused at the sudden change in their conversation topic, as she justifiably should be.

Kairi walked closer, away from the shut door, to Namine and leaned her head down and tilted it to catch her lips between hers. Namine's mouth tasted like strawberries (maybe because of the package on the desk) and Kairi was shocked at how the taste sent chills down her spine and their lips seemed to be in sync, coming together and moving together like a brilliant tango. Namine opened her mouth and Kairi's tongue explored her mouth as Kairi held Namine's cheek in her hand. Namine wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck, pulling her closer to her. She could hear a soft moan and Namine's body trembled with Kairi's touch which sent her head spinning, still shocked that the gorgeous woman in front of her wanted her. The tango between their lips grew more passionate and frantic until suddenly they hit the crescendo and Kairi was straddling Namine in the chair before it ended and both were out of breath.

"Yeah you." Kairi informed her and at Namine's expression she continued. "No apologies because I have no regrets. Just an ache right here." She pulled one of Namine's hands away from their original resting place and slid it down her body, between her breasts, down her toned stomach, and down to a more private place.

"The least I could do I believe is fix the ache I caused back at my apartment." She winked and even one blue twinkling star caused Kairi to melt.

"That's all I ask." She whispered against Namine's ear and then trailed down to her neck, leaving kisses against her delectable and beautiful pale skin, Namine's heart racing with every touch. Then together they left the venue. If you asked Kairi where Namine's apartment was she honestly couldn't give you an answer. She also couldn't say what the inside or outside of Namine's apartment was like either, well minus the bedroom.

* * *

Kairi, exhausted and her body coated with sweat and sex, turned onto her side and faced the still recovering blonde. Namine was taking slow breaths and watching the blonde coming down from her climax was definitely cute. Then when Namine deemed that she was okay from the six-hour activity she noticed Kairi's gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're okay. I'm not sure how I would explain to a doctor this situation." Kairi smirked and Namine's musical laughter filled the room.

"Can I sleep now?" The tired blonde yawned and stretched in her king sized bed, the sheets strewn chaotically. Kairi nodded and the blonde turned back to her side.

"Oh! One more thing." Kairi added.

"Hmm?" Namine mumbled and turned to face her again.

"Please don't stand backstage again. I might just forget I'm in the middle of a show next time." Kairi winked.

And all Namine did was laugh before nodding her head and turning back in her spot.

"You would enjoy it if I did it anyway."


End file.
